1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a liquid ejection head from which a liquid is ejected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for ejecting an ink on a recording medium to conduct recording include an ink jet recording system. Examples of a process for producing an ink jet recording head include a process of forming a flow path wall and then bonding an orifice plate. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H04-216952 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-230234 describe such a process.
According to the production process of the ink jet recording head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H04-216952, a negative first photosensitive resin layer is first formed on a substrate including an electrothermal conversion element as an energy-generating element generating energy for ejecting a liquid to conduct pattern exposure. A second photosensitive resin layer which will become an orifice plate is then formed on the first photosensitive resin layer. Pattern exposure is conducted for the second photosensitive resin layer having a sensitivity different from that of the first photosensitive resin layer to form an ink ejection orifice. Thereafter, latent image portions of the first and second photosensitive resin layers are removed, thereby producing an ink jet recording head.
According to the production process of the ink jet recording head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-230234, an ink flow path is first formed on a substrate including an electrothermal conversion element as an energy-generating element for generating energy for ejecting a liquid. A negative photosensitive resin which will become an orifice plate is then transferred on the ink flow path. Thereafter, pattern exposure is conducted to form an ink ejection orifice, and a latent image portion of the photosensitive resin is removed, thereby producing an ink jet recording head.